Buku Catatan
by Akatsu Key
Summary: Nggak begitu bisa buat summary, jadi langsung baca aja untuk lebih jelasnya.


Disclaimer : Naruto tetep punyae Abang Masashi lah, ai tak berhak tuk memilikinya.

Genre : Humor & Parody

Rated : K

Pair : Naruto & Kiba

Warning : AU, OOC, sangat amat gaje sekali, kesalahan pada penggunaan kalimat, dll.

**~Buku Catatan~**

Musim dingin telah melandai Kota Konoha sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Hujan yang terus-menurus tiada henti telah membasahi desa Konoha ini dan membuat warga desa bermalas-malasan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan alas an hujan yang tak kunjung reda, walaupun sudah reda, tak lama kemudian hujan kembali turun lagi.

Tapi ini semua tidak menyurutkan kegiatan para murid-murid di Konoha High School yang sedang belajar guna untuk menghadapi tes semester nantinya.

Contohnya saja, mari kita tengok di kelas 2-4.

-dalam kelas-

"Anak-anak, untuk bahan tes semester bulan depan nanti, mulai besok lusa akan diadakan pelajaran tambahan setiap harinya." Ucap sang wali kelas di kelas tersebut, yang sangat dikenal para muridnya sebagai wali kelas yang sangat baik hati. "Bagi siapa yang berniat ingin membolos, " lanjutnya menggantung, " hehehe… rasakan sendiri akibatnya, Bapak akan menghukum kalian 5 kali lebih berat dari pada yang sebelumnya." Aura mencekam dirasakan para murid seketika setelah sang wali kelas memberikan penuturannya, termasuk salah satu siswa berambut nanas yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menyelami di alam mimpinya(baca:tidur).

"Aaaah….. Iruka-sensei memang kejam, masa tidak ada waktu buat istirahatnya sih." Gerutu salah seorang murid berambut pirang dengan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, disertai anggukan para teman sekelasnya.

"Hohoho….. itu sih terserah kalian, kalau kalian masih mau menemani bapak disini, silahkan saja tidak usah naik kelas sekalian." para muridpun hanya ber-sweetdrop ria setelah mendengarkan pembicaraan sang wali kelasnya yang sudah terlalu kelewatan.

-Jam Istirahat di kantin sekolah-

"Kesal kesal kesal..., kenapa mesti ada pelajaran tambahan segala sih, 'kan nantinya waktuku buat Akamaru jadi berkurang." Teriak salah seorang sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya dihadapan ketiga teman-temannya yang sedang duduk santai di bangkau sebelah pojok ruangan kantin.

"Benar juga Kiba, waktu latihanku juga akan jadi semakin berkurang nantinya." Sahut bocah berambut pirang disebelahnya.

"Haah…. kalian berdua memang sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa kalian lupa kalau kita akan menghadapi tes kenaikan kelas." Ucap sinis dari teman mereka yang satunya yang di yakini memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"Tapi teme, sebentar lagi aku 'kan ada pertandingan kendo untuk penentuan masuk sebagai wakil dari Konoha." Rengek bocah berambut pirang tersebut aka Naruto.

"Hn…"

"Huuft, dasar si teme tidak punya perasaan" Kata Naruto yang membuat si Teme aka Sasuke, muncul sebuah jalan perempatan dijidatnya. "Oh ya Kiba, nanti malam ada acara tidak, soalnya aku tadi dimintai tolong sama Iruka-sensei untuk mengkopikan catatan buat materi besok."

"Ummm… gimana ya, tidak ada sih, tapi-"

"Ayolah Kiba, kau temanku yang baik hati dan tidak sombong 'kan." Pinta Naruto yang sebenanya enggan mengucapkan kata-kata 'baik hati dan tidak sombong' tersebut.

"Iya-iya baiklah, dan tolong jangan tatap aku dengan mata memelas seperti itu, eneg tau."

"hahaha….. terima kasih."

-malam hari (yang untungnya tidak turun hujan)-

Tok tok tok….

"Iruka-sensei…. permisi…."

Cklek

"Eh kalian, ada apa malam-malam begini dirumah bapak." Kata Iruka bingung, Naruto dan Kiba-pun yang ditanyai hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Hehe….. begini Iruka-sensei, sebelumnya kami mau minta maaf dulu karena sudah mengganggu Iruka-sensei, dan soal kedatangan kita kemari sebenarnya, buku catatan yang tadi siang bapak berikan kepadaku, tidak sengaja tercebur di kubangan air Iruka-sensei, gara-gara kami tadi dikejar-kejar sama Anjing di pertigaan jalan menuju kerumah bapak." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar disertai tatapan rasa bersalahnya dan anggukan dari Kiba.

"Iya Iruka-sensei, maafin kami ya…., ini semua gara-gara Naruto yang seenak jidatnya menginjak ekor anjing tersebut." Kata kiba menyalahkan Naruto.

"What!, itu juga gara-gara kamu yang seenaknya juga meninggalkanku Kiba." Bela Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kaaa~~liii~~aaan~~~"

"Ampun Iruka-sensei... kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jawab Naruto dan Kiba sambil sembah sujud dihadapan Iruka.

"Tiada ampun, bapak sudah mencatatnya semalaman suntuk, dan kalian sdengan seenaknya menjatuhkan di kubangan air." Geram Iruka.

"Maaf Iruka-sensei, tolong ampuni kami pak."

"Sebagai gantinya, pokoknya kalian berdua harus mencatatnya kembali materi tersebut. kalau besok belum selesai, nilai kalian bakal bapak kurangi." kata Iruka memperingati.

"Iruka-sensei kejam~~~~~~" teriak Naruto dan Kiba membahana di suasana malam yang seharusnya sepi tersebut.

~Fin~

Hahaha... gimana nih fic pertama ai di fandom Naruto niy, kelihatannya alurnya terlalu cepat ya ... Gomen nih, coz ai buatnya memang cepat-cepat sih, abisnya laper nuih belom makan #ga nanya#.

Ya udah, mohon reviewnya ya #ngarep#:D, n maaf kalau banyak sekali kesalahan di fic tersebut. m(_ _)m


End file.
